


What Remains [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jefferson, Texas a man ends a generations-old curse and saves all the town's children, but completely loses his memory in the process. When it's discovered that he's a wanted criminal, the town comes together to conceal him out of gratitude for what he's done for them, giving him an apartment, a job and a whole new life. It takes seven months for Sam to find Dean, and when he finally does, he has to adapt to being around a man who has no idea that he used to be Sam's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130952) by [merrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/pseuds/merrin). 
  * Inspired by [Actually, Plenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766341) by [merrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/pseuds/merrin). 



**Title:  
** What Remains

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Author** :[merrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/pseuds/merrin)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Sam / Dean

 **Rating** :Explicit

 **Length:** 5:04:39

 **Summary:** In Jefferson, Texas a man ends a generations-old curse and saves all the town's children, but completely loses his memory in the process. When it's discovered that he's a wanted criminal, the town comes together to conceal him out of gratitude for what he's done for them, giving him an apartment, a job and a whole new life. It takes seven months for Sam to find Dean, and when he finally does, he has to adapt to being around a man who has no idea that he used to be Sam's brother.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/130952)

 

Right click to Download

[Part 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Merrin/01%20What%20Remains%20part%201.mp3)

[Part 2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Merrin/02%20What%20Remains%20part%202.mp3)

[Part 3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Merrin/03%20What%20Remains%20part%203.mp3)

 

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Merrin/What%20Remains.m4b)


End file.
